Barrière de langues
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Trouver son âme sœur lorsque l'on a son prénom devrait être facile. Encore faut-il pouvoir le lire. Soulmates AU où le nom de son âme sœur apparait à un endroit du corps. -L'univers d'Eldarya et ses personnages appartiennent à Beemoov-
1. Prologue

Bonjour^^ Ceci est ma première fiction postée sur le site et je bataille encore un peu pour m'en servir je m'excuse donc d'avance pour tous les potentiels problèmes d'affichages.

Dans cette fic je pars du principe que l'alphabet utilisé à Eldarya est celui Latin

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

« Depuis toujours, toute personne possède un nom inscrit sur une partie de son corps, le nom de son âme sœur. Une moitié désignée et supposée être l'amour parfait pour quiconque s'en voit doté. Une personne rencontrant son autre vit alors heureuse et comblée. […] Rencontrer cette âme sœur n'est cependant pas garanti.» - Études des noms et liens des âmes, volume 1 par Ilmryn Eweniel

~ Eldarya~Garde d'Eel~

Allongé dans sa chambre assombrie par la nuit, Ezarel observait l'intérieur de son avant-bras d'un air pensif. La lueur de la lune filtrait au travers de la fenêtre et éclairait faiblement les arabesques pourpres qui s'entremêlaient sur l'appendice formant un mot. Un nom plus précisément, que l'elfe était incapable de lire.

Durant plusieurs années, le chef de la garde absinthe avait tenter, en vain, de découvrir l'alphabet qui composait le prénom de sa moitié. Il avait étudié des quantités phénoménales de livres et interrogé de très nombreuses personnes lors de ses missions mais rien. Ezarel n'avait obtenu aucune information, pas le moindre détail sur ne serait ce que l'espèce de son âme sœur. Lorsque que la nouvelle était parvenu que personne n'arrivait à lire ce qui était écrit sur les paquet de pâtes et autres denrées ramenées de la Terre, il avait espéré l'espace d'un instant que cet écriture corresponde à celle qu'il avait sur le bras et lui donne enfin un piste sur sa moitié, l'elfe avait vite déchanté. Les symboles ne correspondait absolument pas. Puis il avait réalisé, son autre était plus que sûrement une humaine ne vivant pas sur Eldarya et ils ne se rencontreraient sûrement jamais.

Ezarel avait alors couvert son bras, s'était débarrassé de ses recherches et était passé à autre chose.

~Terre~Quelque part en France~

Ameeran était une fille sans histoire, fille de parents originaires d'Inde, elle poursuivait ses études dans une grande ville et vivait dans un studio dans une banlieue avoisinante.

Elle se baladait dans les bois pendant l'un de ses moments de répit et fit un point sur les derniers évènements de sa vie. Ben, son meilleur ami, venait de trouver son âme sœur en la personne de Arthur le nouveau voisin d'Ameeran, rejoignant ainsi les autres personnes en couple de leur groupe d'amis. Ameeran elle n'avait pas trouver sa moitié et ce malgré tous les moyens technologiques que lui offrait le XXIème siècle. Des sites spécialisés étaient en place, il suffisait d'y entrer son propre nom et celui de la personne se trouvant sur notre corps pour être mis en relation avec une personne correspondant au nom et portant celui du chercheur. Cette technique était de plus en plus utilisée et Ameeran était, elle aussi, tentée d'avoir recours à ce moyen, si elle le pouvait. Cependant le nom sur son dos était illisible, il n'était ni en alphabet latin du nom de la plupart de ses amis ni celui hindi de son propre prénom ou celui de ses parents. Ameeran avait tenté des recherches plus poussées multipliant ses séjours à l'étranger sans résultats. Ben, qui était amateur de fantasy, lui avait expliqué avec humour que le nom entre ses deux omoplates ressemblait à de l'elfique comme celui des œuvres de Tolkien avant de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle trouverait bien son âme sœur un jour.

Ameeran marqua une pose dans sa marche, profitant de l'ombre des arbres la protégeant du soleil de midi et se frotta machinalement le dos à l'emplacement du nom pour se rassurer. Elle avait le temps de trouver sa moitié, sa préoccupation la plus importante pour le moment étant l'étrange cercle de champignons en face d'elle.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires négatifs ou non. J'accepte aussi des suggestions de paring hors Ezarel et Ameeran ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le chapitre deux de Barrière de langues. Bonne lecture

* * *

« Le mythe des âmes sœurs est controversé. Certaines âmes sœurs ne se rencontrent jamais, certaines se font rejetées par l'autre et certaines ne s'entendent tout simplement pas. […] les différences d'espèces effraient parfois certains. […] La pudeur qu'éprouvent les eldaryens à ne partager le nom de leur âme qu'avec les personnes leur étant très proches ne facilite pas les rencontres » - Études des noms et liens des âmes, volume 2 par Ilmryn Eweniel.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Ameeran avait rejoins la garde d'Eel, plus particulièrement la garde de l'ombre suite à un questionnaire et des réponses plus qu'hasardeuses, et fait connaissance avec la plupart de ses membres. Ses relations avec eux étaient amicales mais avec quelques exceptions. Miiko, la chef de la garde la considérait comme un poids et une responsabilité de plus pour leur organisation et Ezarel, dirigeant des absinthes ne cessait de la rabrouer et de lui expliquer à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient son inutilité. Ces mois avaient aussi apporter leurs lot d'émotions, Ameeran appris qu'elle n'était pas purement humaine elle ne savait cependant quelle espèce pouvait composer le reste de son ADN. La faelienne ne s'était pas attardée plus que cela sur cette information qui lui semblait désuète tant elle chérissait toujours l'espoir de revenir sur Terre où une hypothétique génétique surnaturelle ne lui apporterait rien.

~Port des étoiles~

Le soleil commençait sa décente quotidienne vers la mer du port. Les rayons orangers illuminaient l'océan, créant une multitude d'étincelles lumineuses sur la surface aqueuse. Le son des vagues et le bruit du marché voisin achevait le tableau idyllique de ce paysage paisible. Les derniers acheteurs se pressaient le long des étales du marché à la recherche de la perle rare. Ça et là un vendeur apostrophait la foule tentant de vider son stock de marchandises.

« -Rune, regarde ça ! » S'exclama une jeune femme aux oreilles pointus vêtue entièrement de rose, postée devant un stand de vêtements.

L'interpellé leva son visage de la nourriture pour familiers qu'elle était en train d'examiner, son visage androgyne se para d'un air désespéré à la vue des vêtements que son amie agitait sous son nez.

« - Regarde comme cette robe est belle ! »

Ladite robe était un ensemble compliqué de dentelles et de rubans sur une robe mi-longue, le tout dans une couleur rose pâle. La simple vue de ce vêtement donnait des cauchemars à Rune.

« - Vraiment sublime, ironisa-t-elle, c'est tout à fait mon style.

-Tu n'y connais vraiment rien, s'exaspéra l'elfe.

-Zila, comment veux-tu transporter plus de vêtements que tu n'en as déjà ? Nous sommes censées voyager léger.

-Je sais mais... tenta de s'expliquer Zila.

-Pas d'excuses, rétorqua l'androgyne, On est parti en voyage pour une raison et ce n'est certainement pas pour refaire ta garde robe !

-D'accord, souffla l'autre dégoûtée avant de se reprendre. Retournons à l'auberge je dois nourrir Kiana ! »

~Chemin forestier~

Ameeran et Nevra rentraient actuellement de mission, la nuit était tombée une heure plus tôt et ils avaient donc monté un campement de fortune au milieu des arbres. La fealienne était assisse en tailleur au bord du feu et grignotait sans grandes convictions un morceau de pain.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? interrogea le vampire.

-Mon monde me manque, expliqua Ameeran.

\- Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te renvoyer chez toi.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. C'est juste que je n'ai personne ici, pas ma famille ni mes anciens et pas le moindre signe de mon âme sœur.

\- Je suis là moi, rétorqua Nevra avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Ça ira merci, répondit l'humaine feignant le dégout.

\- Je suis blessé, s'outra-t-il faussement avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Tu n'as jamais rencontrer ton âme sœur?

\- Jamais je ne connais même pas son nom, je n'arrive pas à le lire, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas lire? s'étonna Nevra.

\- Bien sûr que si! contra immédiatement Ameeran. Simplement la langue dans laquelle le nom est écrit m'est inconnue.

\- Je peux y jeter un œil?

\- Tu penses que ça pourrait être une écriture d'ici?

-C'est une possibilité, mais je ne peux te le dire que si tu me montres.

La faelienne enleva alors sa veste et baissa le col de son T-shirt au niveau de sa nuque pour permettre à son chef de garde de regarder le nom imprimé entre ses deux épaules. Nevra observa les lignes bleutées l'espace d'un instant avant d'afficher un air ahurit. Il n'était peut-être pas très doué en elfique mais il savait encore reconnaitre le prénom d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Surtout quand cet ami était tellement fier de ses origines qu'il se bornait à signer son prénom dans sa langue d'origine, ce qui agaçait passablement Ykhar pour le tri des rapports de mission. Nevra recomposa son sourire habituel, il devait parler à Ezarel.

\- Alors, interrogea Ameeran avec angoisse. Ça dit quoi? C'est d'ici?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça dit, mentit le vampire. Mais je peux t'assurer que c'est une langue d'ici

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de la faelienne, pour la première fois de sa vie elle avançait dans la recherche de sa moitié. Nevra l'envoya se coucher pendant qu'il prennait le premier tour de garde. Il se demanda rapidement comment Ezarel réagirait à la nouvelle, lui qui avait fait une crois sur son âme sœur il y a des années de celà et qui ne s'entendait clairement pas avec Ameerean. Si ces deux là n'y mettaient pas du leur, leur relation serait voué à l'échec et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir arriver. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, il allait jouer les entremetteurs. Mais pas seulement lui, il comptait bien demandé l'aide de Karenn.

Puis son regard tomba sur l'intérieur de son poignet, il traça du doigt les quatre lettres composant le nom de sa moitié pendant que ses pensées vagabondaient ailleurs. Lui même n'avait jamais rencontrer sa moitié et son nom ne sonnait pas vraiment comme quelque chose typique d'une espèce. Cependant il ne se faisait pas de soucis, il savait qu'il la rencontrerait un jour. Il lui suffisait d'être patient.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous à plus, n'oubliez pas que toute critique est la bienvenue et rendez-vous au chapitre suivant. ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de Barrière de langues ^^.

S'il vous plaît excusez moi pour mon rythme de publication des plus aléatoire.

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire.

Merci à MikiKuran pour ta review en espérant que cela te plaise toujours

Et merci à la vraie Zila qui me soutient pour cette fic

Bonne lecture

* * *

J'ai passé de longues années à étudier les âmes-sœurs, j'étais fascinée par ces liens étranges. Tellement fascinée que j'en vins à oublier l'existence de la mienne. Il est amusant de voir que pendant que je faisais des recherches générales sur les âmes sœurs, ma moitié, elle, me cherchait. Je l'ai d'ailleurs rencontrée par le plus grand des hasards. -Mémoires d'une âme, Ilmryn Eweniel

~Garde d'Eel~

L'aube n'avait pas encore pointé le bot de son nez, qu'Ezarel était déjà dans la forêt à la recherche de quelques herbes pour renflouer les réserves de la salle d'Alchimie. Il observa un massif de fleurs d'un air dubitatif cherchant celle de meilleurs qualités, nécessaires pour fabriquer les potions de soins vitales à la garde. En effet, les derniers élixirs avaient été emmenés par Nevra et Ameeran pour leur mission. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du chef de la garde absinthe, l'humaine avait dû subir les avances incessantes du vampire pendant tout le voyage. Pour peu il aurait presque pitié d'elle. Beaucoup pensait dans la garde qu'Ezarel détestait l'humaine, après tout il n'était pas des plus tendre lors de leurs discussions et le reste du temps il la fuyait comme la peste. Malgré tout l'elfe ne détestait pas Ameeran en tout cas plus maintenant.

A son arrivée, certes il la considérait comme un poids, elle n'apportait rien à la garde alors qu'elle était nourrie et loger, Ezarel avait alors fait un point d'honneur à le lui rappeler à chaque occasion. Pour lui, la faelienne avait représenté une menace pour l'équilibre fragile de la garde d'Eel, de sa famille. Malgré toutes les vacheries qu'il pouvait sortir, le chef de l'absinthe aimait la garde et tous ses membres. Cet amour avait finit par s'étendre à Ameeran. Les mois suivant son arrivée avait prouvé que l'humaine pouvait ne pas être un fardeau et finalement se rendre utile. Certes elle faisait beaucoup d'erreurs lors de ses missions mais faisait toujours tout pour les rattraper. De plus, elle avait réussi l'exploit d'être appréciée par la quasi-totalité de la garde ce qui était assez incroyable vu le nombre de personnes qu'elle comportait. Ameeran avait au fil du temps adopté le rôle d'un genre de mascotte pour la garde d'Eel. Beaucoup de faerys profitaient également du fait que la faelienne vienne de la Terre pour lui poser tout un tas de questions les plus absurdes les une que les autres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ezarel ne vit pas la silhouette familière se dirigeant vers lui.

\- Elles sont si belles que ça ces fleurs? interrogea une voix.

\- Leiftan, s'etonna l'elfe. Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

\- C'est juste que cela fait longtemps que tu fixes ces fleurs.

\- J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées c'est tout qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Je profitait de la lumière de la lune pour me balader.

Il était vrai que la nuit était particulièrement belle. La lune formait un cercle parfait et son halo laiteux éclairait paresseusement les arbres de la forêt. Leiftan semblait parfaitement dans son élément. L'astre lunaire avait toujours eut le don d'apaiser le lorialet et il se tenait donc calmement en face de l'elfe, les traits de son visage détendus et son éternel sourire qu'un parent ferait à un enfant. Savait-il au moins que la moitié de la garde le voyait comme une figure maternelle? Le membre de l'étincelante avait toujours eu cette tendance à se mêler des problèmes des autres et de leurs prodiguer des conseils afin de les régler. Et vu comment il le fixait, Ezarel compris rapidement qu'il était la victime de l'instinct maternel du lorialet cette nuit.

\- Bon et qu'est ce que tu me veux réellement? s'impatienta l'elfe. Tu ne débarque jamais avec ton sourire de mère poule sans une bonne raison.

\- Quel est ton problème avec Ameeran?

\- Pardon?

\- Tu dis la détester et tu ne manques pas de lui rappeler, cela tout le monde dans la garde l'a remarqué. Cependant, habituellement lorsque tu n'apprécies pas quelqu'un tu te contemples de l'ignorer et tu ne gâches pas ton précieux temps à lui adresser la parôle. Alors je te reposes ma question, quel est ton vrai problème avec elle? s'expliqua calmement Leiftan.

Habituellement, Ezarel lui aurait dit de se mêler de ses affaires mais cette nuit, il était fatiguer. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue tandis que son index frottait nerveusement à un endroit bien spéciale de son avant bras. Le bras droit de Miiko s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

-Elle me rappelle trop quelque chose dont je ne veux pas parler.

\- Ezarel, quoi que ce soit cela te ronge clairement, tu dois en parler.

\- Mon âme sœur...

\- Pardon? lâcha Leiftan sans comprendre.

\- Mon âme sœur est humaine, cria l'elfe. Une terrienne que je ne connaitrais jamais et dont je n'arrive même pas à lire le nom! Ameeran vient de la Terre aussi et si cela se trouve sa moitié à elle est de chez nous, ça me rend malade! Comment je peux être lié avec quelqu'un que je ne verrais jamais?

-Ezarel, je refuse de croire que tu n'auras jamais la chance de rencontrer ton âme sœur. Nous faisons nos ravitaillements dans plusieurs zones géographiquement différentes de la Terre, il est plus que possible qu'on tombe sur l'endroit où elle vit un jour où l'autre.

\- Même si ça arrivait on ne pourrait pas la trouver! Je ne connais personne qui puisse lire son nom.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu moi.

\- Je doute que tu comprennes la langue mais soit, si ça te fait plaisir.

Ezarel découvrit lentement son avant bras avant de le tendre à Leiftan. Le lorialet l'examina un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de rire nerveusement.

\- J'imagine déjà que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas dire, marmonna l'elfe.

\- C'est... Leiftan cherchait ses mots. Je passe pas mal de temps avec Ameeran et elle raconte beaucoup de choses sur la terre. Tu sais qu'elle a vécu en Europe où presque tout le monde a le même alphabet?

\- Oui et? le chef de la garde absinthe n'aimait pas où cette conversation allait.

\- Et bien ses parents viennent d'un autre endroit appelé "Inde" où l'écriture est différente et originellement le prénom d'Ameeran est écrit dans cette langue.

\- Mon âme sœur est donc potentiellement à cet endroit.

\- Et bien non.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'exaspéra l'elfe.

\- J'ai tout de suite reconnu le prénom sur ton bras, lâcha Leiftan nerveusement.

\- Ne me dis pas que... la voix d'Ezarel se brisa.

-Si.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis positif comme négatif ^^


	4. Chapitre 3

Me voici de retour avec les chapitre 3 de barrière de langue. ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« La rencontre d'âmes sœurs peut se faire n'importe où, dans la rue, au marché, dans un garde mangé pendant que l'un des deux est en train de voler du pain ou sur le champ de bataille. Il n'y a pas de plan défini de rencontre [...] On ne pense pas à demander le nom d'une personne que l'on bouscule au détour d'une ruelle alors que parfois, on devrait. » - Études des noms et des liens des âmes, volume 1 par Ilmryn Eweniel

~Port des étoiles~

Le soleil de midi les rues pavées de ses rayons brûlants, Ameeran et Nevra avait décidé de faire une halte rapide par la ville pour racheter quelques provisions et se restaurer. Après un repas frugale, ils se dirigèrent dans les rues moins fréquentées de la citée pour éviter les flots de voyageurs utilisant les allées bondées du port. Ils profitaient du calme environnent jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse au loin :

« - Reviens ici immédiatement ! »

Une figure encapuchonnée fonça dans leur direction, percuta le vampire et continua sa course sans s'arrêter. Le chef de la garde de l'ombre, perdant l'équilibre, s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol. La faelienne lui tendit la main et l'aida à ce relever.

« -Qu'est ce que c'était que...

-Au voleur ! »

Une tornade rose déboula dans le passage, écarta violemment Nevra de son chemin. Le brun se pris un mur la tête la première tandis que l'autre marmonna un rapide « désolé » avant de rependre sa course. Il se releva fébrilement un mince filet de sang coulant de son nez.

« Est-ce que ça va Nev...

\- Attends moi ! »

Une troisième personne, clairement à bout de souffle, s'engagea dans la ruelle. Elle trébucha dans le vide et s'étala de tout son long, non sans entraîner le chef de l'Ombre dans sa chute. Ameeran, n'y tenant plus, explosa de rire.

« -J'en ai marre, grogna le vampire.

-Désolé, s'excusa l'autre en se relevant. Vous n'auriez pas vu une elfe habillée en rose bonbon passer par ici ?

\- Si, confirma l'humaine. Elle poursuivait quelqu'un.

\- Ouais ce type à voler nos affaires, il faut que je les rattrapes. Au-revoir et encore désolé.

\- Une seconde, je suis Ameeran et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Heu ok, je suis Rune, lâchât-elle passablement étonnée avant de repartir en courant.

\- Tu demandes souvent le prénom de gens que tu ne reverras jamais comme ça ? S'étonna Nevra.

\- Il faut bien connaître le nom des gens pour les aider à trouver leurs âmes sœurs, expliqua la faelienne. Imagine qu'un jour je croise la moitié de cette personne, je pourrais lui fournir la description de son âme sœur et l'endroit où je l'ai vu la dernière fois.

\- Il y a de grandes chances que cette personne voyage et ne revienne plus jamais ici. Tu t'en rends compte de ça ?

-Oui mais...

\- En plus les gens ici ne donne pas facilement le nom de leur âme sœur. Imagine un instant qu'une personne mal intentionnée réussisse à connaître le nom de la moitié de quelqu'un d'important, un peu de magie et il peut de faire passer pour elle. Je sais que tu viens d'un monde où les gens ont moins de soupçons à ce sujet mais tu dois savoir qu'ici c'est différent.

\- Je comprends. »

Les deux continuèrent leur discussion en pouruivant alors leur route en direction des quais de la ville pour attendre un bateau qui les ramèneraient au quartier général de la garde d'Eel.

~ Garde d'Eel ~

Ezarel tournait en rond au pied du cerisier centenaire sous le regard mi-amusé mi-désespéré de Valkyon et de Leiftan assis côte à côte au pied de l'arbre. Depuis qu'il avait appris que le nom ornant son avant-bras était celui de l'humaine de la garde, il redoutait le moment où celle-ci rentrerait de sa mission. L'elfe était très agité et passait ses nerfs sur les membres de la garde, même Miiko en avait fait les frais. La kitsune agacée de recevoir le double des plaintes habituelles sur le comportement de l'elfe, avait sommé Leiftan de trouver une solution. Celui-ci avait alors entrainer le chef de l'Obsidienne avec lui.

« -Arrête de te ronger les sangs comme ça, s'exaspéra Valkyon.

-Elle va me détester, murmura l'elfe. Si seulement j'avais su...

-Ezarel...

-Pourquoi je me suis comporté comme ça...

\- Ezarel, tenta Leiftan. Calme toi s'il te plaît.

\- J'apprends que j'ai été ignoble avec mon âme sœur alors que ça fait des années que je veux la rencontrée, bien sûr que je vais me calmer, ironisa amèrement l'elfe.

\- Ameeran est trop bienveillante pour détester quelqu'un, réfuta l'obsidien.

-Je suis sûr que si tu lui explique calmement elle ne t'en voudra pas, expliqua le membre de la garde étincelante. Fais moi confiance le lien qui vous unit ne le permettrais pas.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance à avoir dans les conseils de types qui n'ont pas d'âme sœurs pour les appliquer ! vociféra Ezarel.

Le regard de Leiftan s'assombrit immédiatement tandis que des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il se leva rapidement avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Valkyon se dirigea vers l'absinthe et envoya son poing dans son visage.

« - Ordure, lâchât-il. »

Après quoi il se lança à la poursuite du blond.

~Port des étoiles~

Après de longues minutes de course poursuite, Zila et Rune avaient enfin réussi à rattraper le voleur. L'homme avait été appréhender par les gardes de la ville et les deux femmes étaient reparties en direction des berges, le sac volé en main.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il nous avait volé d'ailleurs ? interrogea l'androgyne.

-Du tissus, répondit l'elfe.

\- Ne me dis pas que j'ai poursuivi ce type sur plusieurs centaines de mètres pour du tissus que tu auras à profusion quand on sera arrivées ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel tissu, c'est de la soie des terres de jades et en plus elle est...

\- Rose ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te hais »

Les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin vers le navire qui les mènerait à la garde d'Eel. Zila était, en effet, une couturière reconnue et avait reçu une offre d'emploi d'une certaine Purriry qu'elle avait accepté. Rune avait donc décidé de l'accompagné dans son voyage, ne faisant aucune confiance à son amie pour survivre seule.

« - J'ai hâte d'y être, s'exclama l'elfe courant vers le bateau. »

~ Garde d'Eel~

Peu de gens en parlait mais le quartier général possédait un cimetière, il se trouvait en recul des bâtiments, proche de la falaise et était balayé par de puissants courants venteux. Leiftan s'était écroulé en sanglotant devant une tombe orné du symbole de la garde obsidienne. Il releva à peine la tête pour voir Valkyon arriver. Le faelien s'installa à ses cotés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Le lorialet laissa sa tête tomber contre l'obsidien et se perdit dans ses pensées en regardant le prénom qui ornait autant la pierre tombale que son torse « Lance ».

L'ancien chef de la garde obsidienne et frère de Valkyon était en effet son âme sœur. Dès leur rencontre le courant était passé et ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas quittés, leur relation devenant rapidement amoureuse. Ils passèrent ensemble quelques années de pur bonheur. Cependant lors d'une mission le chef de l'Obsidienne fut mortellement blessé, Valkyon comme Leiftan s'en voulurent de ne pas avoir été là ce jour-là et tous les deux ils se soutinrent mutuellement durant leur deuil. Le faelien n'ayant pas d'âme sœur, ni même de nom ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de tenter de se fréquenter et étaient ensemble depuis.

~Eldarya~

Cette nuit là personne ne dormit correctement.

Ameeran fut prise de mal de mer dans le bateau.

Nevra réfléchissait à comment expliquer au chef de l'Absinthe que l'humaine était son âme sœur.

Zila était trop excitée à l'idée de son nouveau travail.

Rune se demandait ce qu'elle ferait une fois arrivée.

Leiftan et Valkyon restèrent devant la tombe une bonne parti de la nuit.

Ezarel se rongeait les sangs et s'interrogeait sur comment se faire pardonner.

* * *

Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fanfiction.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis positif comme négatif.


	5. Chapitre 4

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de Barrière de langues

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

« Ma rencontre avec mon âme sœur ne se déroula pas de la meilleure des façons. Un nain haïssant les elfes, je pouvais difficilement faire pire. Nous avions tous les deux pris part à un débat sur les âmes sœurs […] Sa vision sur le sujet était très romantique tandis que la mienne était bien plus cartésienne. Nous avions bien faillit en venir aux poings. »

-Mémoire d'un âme volume 1, par Ilmryn Eweniel.

~Mer des Brumes~

Le navire fendait les flots, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avait quitté le port et se dirigeait à présent vers la garde d'Eel. Zila et Rune discutaient tranquillement appuyées sur une rambarde. Enfin, disons plutôt que l'elfe faisait la conversation et que sa compagne l'écoutait d'un air blasé.

« - Tu as vu cette personne là-bas ? Ses chaussures sont incroyables, tu as vu ce rose ? Il est magnifique ! Par contre qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette cape ? C'est pas possible une couleur pareille et puis qui mets encore des capes de nos jours... »

L'androgyne cessa d'écouter son amie pour se concentrer sur la ligne d'horizon. La fanatique de rose continua ses élucubrations sur la mode pendant un moment mais cessa son discourt en remarquant que le teint de son amie virait dangereusement au vert.

« -Ne me dit pas que tu es malade en mer ? s'inquieta-t-elle.

L'autre ne répondit pas et se contenta de se précipiter vers le bord du navire et de pencher la tête par dessus bord. Zila observa son manège à moitié étonnée. Rune était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait avec une constitution aussi faible. Entre autres, elle ne pouvait pas courir sur plus de 20 mètres sans finir essoufflée ou si elle mangeait quelque chose qui n'était pas extrêmement frais, elle restait clouée au lit pendant des jours. A cette longue liste venait de s'ajouter le mal de mer. Et dire qu'elle voulait traverser tout Eldarya et créer un répertoire regroupant toutes les espèces y vivant, elle était mal partie.

« - Est-ce-qu'elle va bien ? » interrogea une voix.

L'elfe se retourna pour faire face à deux personnes une femme et un homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

« - On se connaît non ?

\- Oui on s'est déjà croisé et grâce à toi j'ai fini dans un mur, s'exclama Nevra.

-Oh excuse moi...

\- En même temps tu n'as pas l'air très capable de tenir sur tes jambes si tu tombes à chaque fois que quelqu'un te rentres dedans, nargua Rune revenue parmi les vivants.

\- Parce que prendre un bateau alors que l'on a le mal de mer c'est tellement plus intelligent ! rétorqua le vampire.

-Va te faire...

-Ça suffit Rune, s'exaspéra Zila.

-Mais Zila ! »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant pour Nevra, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'entente du dernier mot. Ce prénom... Sa main se posa sur son bras à l'endroit où il était écrit. Il était comme coupé du monde, ne prétant ni attention à la querelle entre l'elfe et l'androgyne ni à Ameeran qui tentait de s'incruster dans la conversation pour se faire des amies.

« - Ce nom... murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes toi ? Interrogea Rune.

\- Zila c'est bien ton prénom ? Lança-t-il à l'intention de l'elfe.

\- Et bien oui, sourit-elle. Ce n'est pas courant je sais et...

\- Mon nom est Nevra, coupa-t-il. »

Zila afficha un air ébahit avant de se jeter dans les bras du vampire qui rougit légèrement. Ameeran et Rune observèrent la scène d'un air interdit.

« - Ne me dit pas que ce boulet est ton âme sœur... réalisa l'androgyne.

\- Félicitations ! s'extasia l'humaine.

\- Merci, répondit l'autre en rougissant.

Tout le monde s'installa tranquillement à un autre endroit du navire pour faire plus ample connaissance et manger quelque chose. Rune et Nevra se lançaient des regards noirs et quelques insultes, Ameeran les regardait faire blasée et Zila n'y prêtait pas attention, partie dans un monde rose de petits cœurs.

La soirée avança et la lune était à présent haute dans le ciel. Les deux nouvelles âmes sœurs étaient clairement sous le charme et roucoulaient. L'androgyne fatiguée de tenir la chandelle avait tenter de séduire la faelienne mais cette dernière repoussa gentiment ses avances. Rune se leva alors, menaça le vampire de 1000 souffrances si il faisait du mal à son amie puis sortit, entraînant l'humaine à sa suite.

Elles se rendirent sur le pont profitant de la clarté des étoiles et de l'agréable tiédeur de la nuit.

« - Rune je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Tu as une âme sœur ? interrogea la faelienne.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors pourquoi dragues-tu à droite et à gauche ?

\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas se voir en peinture. expliqua calmement Rune. Mon âme sœur est une amadryade pimbêche et hautaine qui passe son temps à parler de fleurs, même Zila parle moi souvent de rose. Bref je ne l'aime pas et c'est réciproque donc on a décidé d'un accord commun de passer à autre chose.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible de ne pas s'entendre avec son âme sœur, je veux dire c'est censé être une personne qui te comprenne parfaitement, tenta Ameeran. Peut-être que si vous vous étiez donné plus de temps...

\- Écoute on a essayer ça n'a rien donner. Je n'allais pas passer ma vie à attendre que ça marche, trancha l'autre. Et toi alors, tu as une âme sœur ?

\- Oui mais je n'arrive pas à lire son nom, expliqua-t-elle. C'est une langue spécifique à Eldarya apparemment ?

\- Je peux tenter de le faire si tu veux, proposa l'androgyne. J'ai pas mal de connaissances linguistiques.

L'humaine accepta précipitamment et dégagea les cheveux de sa nuque pour permettre à l'autre de lire le nom.

« - C'est de l'elfique et ça dit « Ezarel ».annonça Rune.

Ameeran se tendit immédiatement en réalisant l'importance de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle bégaya avec difficulté :

« - Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Quelqu'un que tu connais ? questionna l'autre.

\- Oui et on ne s'entend pas particulièrement bien, avoua l'humaine. Je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant non plus.

\- Et bien tu n'as plus qu'à en parler avec lui et tu verras bien. Au pire si ça ne marche pas avec lui tu sais où me trouver, taquina l'androgyne en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon je te laisse je vais dormir.

Rune quitta le pont laissant Ameeran seule avec ses pensées et les étoiles pour compagnie. L'humaine décida alors de faire le point sur les informations qu'elle avait. Son âme sœur était donc un type avec lequel elle ne s'entendait et qui ne savait pas qu'il était son âme sœur car les gens d'ici ne savait pas lire l'hindie. Cela la réconforta un peu car au moins Ezarel ne la détestait pas parce qu'elle était sa moitié. Avec un peu de chance ils pourrait même s'entendre. Et puis il fallait dire que l'elfe était plutôt mignon. La faelienne partit à son tour se coucher, appaisée.

~Garde d'Eel~

Au quartier général, l'ambiance était un peu moins légère. En effet, la relation entre Ezarel, Leiftan et Valkyon était au plus bas. Le chef de la garde absinthe les fuyait comme la peste et s'assurait de ne pas être dans la même pièce que le couple plus que quelques minutes.

Miiko était d'une humeur exécrable car leur conflit impactait sur la totalité de la garde. Après avoir appris la source de leur conflit, elle somma l'absinthe de se faire pardonner et de résoudre les problèmes une bonne fois pour toute elle le jetterais hors de la garde.

Après mûre réflexion sur ce qu'il allait dire, il alla demander pardon à l'obsidienne et à l'étincelant. Après plusieurs cris, regards noirs, crises de larmes, vases brisés et un câlin collectif tout rentra dans l'ordre. Les trois amis fraîchement réconciliés mirent alors en place un plan pour aider Ezarel à rentrer dans les bonnes grâce d'Ameeran. Ils furent dans cette tâche rejoins par Karenn qui avait allègrement espionner leur conversation.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, l'elfe voyait enfin la chance lui sourire.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis, positif ou négatif cela fait toujours plaisir.


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde on se retrouve pour le chapitre final de cette fic. ^^  
Merci à Lala pour sa review  
Bonne lecture

* * *

« Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour m'accorder avec mon âme sœur. Nous avons passé des jours à nous disputer sur tous les sujets, incapables de nous mettre d'accord sur la moindre chose. Nous nous quittions toujours en froid mais la vie nous ramenait toujours l'un à l'autre. Un ami commun nous força à tenter de comprendre l'autre au lieu de refuser en bloque ses idées.[...] Ce fut long et laborieux mais nous avons fini par nous entendre. » -''Mémoires d'une âme'', tome 2 par Ilmryn Eweniel.

~Garde d'Eel~

Le bateau arrivé au quartier général, tout le monde se sépara. Nevra accompagna Zila jusqu'à Purriry, suivi de près par Rune décidée à jouer les chaperons. Ameeran se retrouva seule. Elle se dirigea alors la boule au ventre jusqu'au quartier général, craignant de croiser Ezarel à chaque coin de rues. La faelienne remplit rapidement un rapport de mission et repartit immédiatement en direction de sa chambre. Cependant, elle fut coupée dans son élan par Leiftan et Valkyon.

« - Ameeran, l'apostropha le lorialet. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, marmonna l'humaine.

-Quel est le problème ? interrogea le faelien.

-Lors du voyage j'ai rencontré une personne qui a pu me dire qui était mon âme sœur... »

Ameeran s'attendait à plusieurs réactions se faire réprimander pour parler de son âme sœur avec des inconnus, des questions sur le nom ou l'espèce potentielle de sa moitié. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas aux regards de compréhension que les deux amants échangèrent.

« - Va le voir, lâcha Valkyon.

\- Comment ? s'étonna l'humaine.

\- Par un concourt de circonstances nous avons découvert que vous étiez âmes sœurs, expliqua le blond. Il n'était pas au courant que c'était toi, il ne savait pas lire le nom et maintenant il s'en veut terriblement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, même si il peut être stupide parfois, il veut vraiment voir ce que peut donner quelque chose entre vous. »

La faelienne pris rapidement congé de ses amis pour se lancer à la recherche de l'elfe, après avoir fait trois fois le tour du refuge et du quartier générale, elle finit par le trouver dans la salle d'alchimie. Le chef de la garde absinthe la regarda débouler dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés. Se rendant compte de qui il s'agissait, il pâlit violemment.

« -Ameeran...

-Ezarel... »

La tension était palpable, regards violets et verts se rencontraient et ne voulaient plus se quitter. Une seconde, une minute puis deux, combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Aucun des deux ne pourrait le dire... Cependant le claquement d'une porte au loin rompit l'instant. Ezarel amorça un mouvement vers Ameeran.

« -Je suis désolé »

Elle recula.

« -C'est bien beau d'être désolé maintenant que tu as découvert que nous sommes âmes sœurs, contra l'humaine. Cela ne pardonne pas le comportement que tu as eu à mon encontre avant tout ça.

-J'étais en colère...

-Et qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour m'attirer tes foudres ?

-Ce n'était pas toi spécifiquement, j'étais en colère contre le monde entier, les autres heureux avec leurs moitiés, toi qui venait de l'endroit où se trouvait mon âme sœur, Valkyon et Leiftan qui filaient l'amour parfait sans même être destinés l'un à l'autre... »

Des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Cette fois, ce fut la faelienne qui s'avança vers l'elfe pour l'enlacer timidement.

« -Tu étais jaloux que les autres aient trouver le bonheur et pas toi ?

\- Oui.

-Je veux bien nous donner une chance... Je ne suis pas sûre d'où cela va nous mener mais on avisera en temps voulu. »

L'absinthe répondit enfin à son étreinte, un vrai sourire apparaissant enfin sur son ès quelques minutes ils se séparèrent.

« - Maintenant que tu as dis ça tu n'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi, taquina Ezarel, son sourire sadique revenu aux lèvres.

-Misère... »

~Des mois plus tard~

« -Rune s'il te plaît !

-Non, je refuse.

-Je t'en supplie !

-Non !

L'androgyne regarda avec désespoir les deux femmes en face d'elle.

A sa gauche, Zila, l'elfe fan de rose lui servant de meilleure amie, actuelle associée de Purriry et fashion victim en chef de la garde. Ce que lui reprochait le plus souvent Rune c'est qu'elle sortait avec un vampire imbu de lui-même et se prenant pour un séducteur né.

A sa droite, Ameeran, membre bien connue de la garde d'Eel se mettant toujours dans des situations pas possible. L'elfe lui servant de petit ami ayant fait de l'androgyne sa nouvelle victime préférée après avoir appris qu'elle avait plusieurs fois tenter de faire du charme à l'humaine.

Si les deux personnes en face d'elle étaient ses amis proches ce n'était absolument pas le cas de leurs âmes sœurs qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, la réciproque étant aussi vraie.

« -Je ne le ferais pas, fin du débat, lâcha Rune catégorique.

\- Allez tu es notre meilleure amie ! plaida Zila.

-Même si tu ne les aimes pas, fait le pour nous, poursuivit Ameeran.

-Non ! »

Sur ces mots elle leur claqua la porte au nez. L'androgyne voulait bien faire beaucoup de choses pour ses amis mais là c'était vraiment trop lui demander.  
Leur organiser un double mariage avec les nigauds qu'elles fréquentaient... Et puis quoi encore ?

Les années suivantes furent plutôt paisibles.  
Ameeran et Ezarel vécurent ensemble et eurent une descendance. Ils traversèrent quelques périodes de crises mais s'en sortirent plutôt bien. L'humaine fut même promut dans la garde étincelante.

Nevra et Zila coulèrent des jours heureux dans une maison au toit rose.

Leiftan et Valkyon passèrent le reste de leur vie à travailler pour la garde se soutenant mutuellement et accomplissant quasiment toutes leurs missions ensemble.

Rune disparaissait souvent des radars pendant des mois mais finissait toujours par revenir pour critiquer les choix maritales de ses amies. Elle resta seule et le vécut très bien.

~Des années plus tard~

« - Ilmryn ! Lâche un peu tes bouquins sur la vie de tes ancêtres et viens ! On va rater le débat.

-J'arrive juste une minute !

-C'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras ton âme sœur... »

La faelienne au sang majoritairement elfique souffla avec amusement en apposant le point final sur sa page. Son livre « Barrière de langues » était enfin fini.

-The End

* * *

Voilà c'est donc a fin de cette fanfiction je remercie tous ceux qui l'on lu jusqu'au bout et m'ont soutenu dans mon écriture.  
Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. ^^


End file.
